Personality and Individual Differences
*'Description of subject matter covered' :(From the website) Personality and Individual Differences is devoted to the publication of articles (experimental, theoretical, review) which aim to integrate as far as possible the major factors of personality with empirical paradigms from experimental, physiological, animal, clinical, educational, criminological or industrial psychology or to seek an explanation for the causes and major determinants of individual differences in concepts derived from these disciplines. The editors are concerned with both genetic and environmental causes, and they are particularly interested in possible interaction effects. Ultimately they believe that human beings are bio-social organisms and that work on individual differences can be most fruitfully pursued by paying attention to both these aspects of our nature. They believe that advances are more likely to be made by the use of the hypothetical-deductive method, though empirical data based on sound research and providing interesting new findings, would of course not be rejected simply because they might not have a good theoretical underpinning. All in all, the traditional type of work on traits, abilities, attitudes, types and other latent structures underlying consistencies in behavior has in recent years been receiving rather short shrift in traditional journals of personality; Personality and Individual Differences aims to reinstate it to its proper place in psychology, equal in importance with general experimental work, and interacting with it to make up a unitary science of psychology. Further details *'Office address' *'Contact numbers' *'Web presence' Homepage *'Submission details' *'Publication frequency' *'Language' *'Cost etc.' Full texts available online Volume 46 (2009) * Miner, E. J., Shackelford, T. K., & Starratt, V. G. (2009). Mate value of romantic partners predicts men’s partner-directed verbal insults. Personality and Individual Differences, 46, 135–139. Full text * Burriss, R. P., Rowland, H. M., & Little, A. C. (2009). Facial scarring enhances men’s attractiveness for short-term relationships. Personality and Individual Differences, 46, 213-217. Full text * McKibbin, W. F., et. al. (2009). Development and initial psychometric assessment of the rape avoidance inventory. Personality and Individual Differences, 46, 336-340. Full text Volume 45 (2008) * Starratt, V. G., Popp, D., & Shackelford, T. K. (2008). Not all men are sexually coercive: A preliminary investigation of the moderating effect of mate desirability on the relationship between female infidelity and male sexual coercion. Personality and Individual Differences, 45, 10-14. Full text * Kaighobadi, F., & Shackelford, T.K. (2008). Female attractiveness mediates the relationship between in-pair copulation frequency and men’s mate retention behaviors. Personality and Individual Differences, 45, 293-295. Full text * Davies, A. P. C., Goetz, A. T., & Shackelford, T. K. (2008). Exploiting the beauty in the eye of the beholder: The use of physical attractiveness as a persuasive tactic. Personality and Individual Differences, 45, 302-306. Full text Volume 44 (2008) * Buss, D. M., Shackelford, T. K., & McKibbin, W. F. (2008). The Mate Retention Inventory-Short Form (MRI-SF). Personality and Individual Differences, 44, 322-334. Full text * Kaighobadi, F., Starratt, V. G., Shackelford, T. K., & Popp, D. (2008). Male mate retention mediates the relationship between female sexual infidelity and female-directed violence. Personality and Individual Differences, 44, 1422–1431. Full text Volume 43 (2007) * McKibbin, W. F., et. al. (2007). Why do men insult their intimate partners? Personality and Individual Differences, 43, 231-241. Full text Erratum Volume 42 (2007) * Besser, A., & Shackelford, T. K. (2007). Mediation of the effects of the Big Five personality dimensions on vacationers’ negative mood and confirmed affective expectations by perceived situational stress: A quasi-field study. Personality and Individual Differences, 42, 1333-1346. Full text Volume 41 (2006) * Shackelford, T. K. (2006). Recycling, evolution, and the structure of human personality. Personality and Individual Differences, 41, 1551-1556. Full text Volume 40 (2006) * Murphy, S. M. , Vallacher, R. R., Shackelford, T. K, Bjorklund, D. F., & Yunger, J. L. (2006). Relationship experience as a predictor of romantic jealousy. Personality and Individual Differences, 40, 761-769. Full text Volume 39 (2005) * Shackelford, T.K., Goetz, A.T. & Buss, D.M. (2005). Mate retention in marriage: Further evidence of the reliability of the Mate Retention Inventory. Personality and Individual Differences, 39, 415-425. Full text * Shackelford, T. K., Schmitt, D. P., & Buss, D.M. (2005). Universal dimensions of human mate preference. Personality and Individual Differences, 39 , 447-458. Full text Volume 38 (2005) * Goetz, A. T., Shackelford, T. K., Weekes-Shackelford, V. A., Euler, H. A., Hoier, S., Schmitt, D. P., & LaMunyon, C. W. (2005). Mate retention, semen displacement, and human sperm competition: A preliminary investigation of tactics to prevent and correct female infidelity. Personality and Individual Differences, 38, 749-763. Full text * Johnson, A.K., Barnacz, A., Yokkaichi, T., Rubio, J., Racioppi, C., Shackelford, T. K., Fisher, M. L., & Keenan, J. P. (2005). Me, myself, and lie: The role of self-awareness in deception. Personality and Individual Differences, 38, 1847-1853. Full text Volume 37 (2004) * Johnson, A. K., Michalewsky, A., Constantino, P., Triano, J ., Shackelford, T. K., & Keenan, J. P. (2004). Female deception detection as a function of commitment and self-awareness. Personality and Individual Differences, 37, 1417-1424. Full text Volume 36 (2004) Volume 35 (2003) Volume 34 (2003) Volume 33 (2002) * Michalski, R. L. , & Shackelford, T. K. (2002). Birth order and sexual strategy. Personality and Individual Differences, 33, 661-667. Full text Volume 32 (2002) Volume 31 (2001) Volume 30 (2001) * Shackelford, T. K. (2001). Self-esteem in marriage: An evolutionary psychological analysis. Personality and Individual Differences, 30, 371-390. Full text Volume 29 (2000) Volume 28 (2000) * Shackelford, T. K., & Buss, D. M. (2000). Marital satisfaction and spousal cost-infliction. Personality and Individual Differences, 28, 917-928 Full text Volume 27 (1999) Volume 26 (1999) Volume 25 (1998) Volume 24 (1998) Volume 23 (1997) Volume 22 (1997) Volume 21 (1996) * Larsen, R. J., & Shackelford, T. K. (1996). Gaze avoidance: Personality and social judgments of people who avoid direct face-to-face contact. Personality and Individual Differences, 21, 907-917. Full text Volume 20 (1996) Category:Personality journals